Forget the World
by NewWarl0ck
Summary: Oneshot: Spencer's first night after moving in with Toby. How can he help her forget the world? 4x15


forget the world

_oneshot_

first thing: OMG did you guys see Spoby today? It was so amazing! This is based off of what happened tonight *spoiler* Spencer temporarily moves in with Toby. This is amazing. I love them. My OTP is on fire this season.

* * *

><p><em>"You're the one who's going to ruin this family!"<em>

Her father's words sting her every time she thinks about them. What he said—it broke her heart. So she ran off and found the one person she could always count on. Toby. She knew he would be beyond happy to provide her a home, so she packed her bags and jetted off. She knew her parents would be pissed, but she doesn't care. She wants to be with Toby.

"What happened at home?" Toby asks, helping her pull her suitcase into his loft.

Her brown eyes meet his blue eyes. Her heart almost stops. Of course she trusts him and wants to tell him, but it pains her to talk about it.

"Things were intense," she says with her raspy voice. "I caught him on the phone with Mrs. DiLaurentis again, and he flipped out on_ me_. I may have said some things to her earlier, but he's telling me not to associate with her when he's the one doing most of the associating! He... he told me that I'm the one who's going to ruin our family."

"Take a breath," Toby said, and takes both of her hands now. "You're here now, and he can't yell at you anymore. You can stay here for as long as you need. I'm always happy to have you as a guest." He kisses her lips gently.

"Thank you for being here for me," Spencer says, looking up at him. Their fingers are interlocked. "I love you." He smiles at her, and says the three most intimate words back.

"I would say 'top or bottom', but you've already got your bags packed and ready," Toby jokes, running his hands down her waist.

"I needed to get away from home, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer," Spencer says, chuckling along with him. Her lips meet his again for another kiss. "I'm sorry to bug you so randomly."

"It's not bugging if I want you to be here," he says, running his thumbs on her cheeks. "I really want you here. Besides, I've always wanted to know what it felt like to live with you... It could be a look at our future, which is what we should be thinking about." Her heart races at the idea of living with him when she's older.

Spencer Cavanaugh. She could get used to that. She feels more like a Cavanaugh than a Hastings, since the Hastings don't accept her the way Toby does.

"Come on, we should get to bed," he says, touching her fingertips. "Get your PJs."

She unzips her suitcase, and takes his anchor shirt out. He grins when he sees it, and extends his arms to hug her. The shirt makes him so happy. He loves it when she wears it. Her pulls her current shirt over her head.

"I thought I'd help you out," he whispers, running his hands down her stomach.

She trembles. He slowly kisses her, and they start to make out instead. He slips his tongue into her mouth, and wraps her arms around him, kissing him harder, and giving him tongue back. She's getting closer to undress him, but when her eyes open for a moment, she sees the clock on his nightstand.

"Toby, we can't," she tells him, stepping back. "I have school tomorrow."

"Right, sorry, I almost forgot," Toby says, nodding his head. "I got worked up. It feels like you're mine, and not the school's, but the school comes and sucks you in again."

"I _am_ yours," she says, pressing a kiss to his lips. She slips his anchor shirt over her head, and then gently kisses him again. "But unfortunately, I do have to at least make school happy with me, and I can't be late." She cups his cheeks. "Don't worry, though, I think I want to stay here for quite a while. We'll have plenty of time on weekends."

She puts on a pair of spandex shorts and meets her shirtless boyfriend in bed. She loves the way he sleeps without a shirt. Her head rests against his chest, and she pulls him as close as she can.

"Good night," he whispers. "God, I'm going to get used to saying that. It's going to suck when you move out. I love having a roommate, especially such an amazing one that I can do _this_ to." He kisses her softly again.

"I won't be leaving any time soon," she promises. "Thank you for helping me forget the world."

"Any time," Toby says.

Their lips connect again for the most passionate kiss of the night. Nothing sexual, just pure love. He wraps his arm around her, and falls asleep while spooning her. He loves his roommate.


End file.
